


Goodbye

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec says goodbye.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Hey, Madzie!” Alec says excitedly as he walks into the orphanage. The girl is sitting down in her usual spot coloring pictures when Alec and Magnus approach her. When she looks up she smiles and runs up to them.

After Alec first met Madzie he introduced her to Magnus who showed her his warlock mark. Letting her know that he was like her, that she wasn’t alone, and Madzie soon warmed up to him. They both would visit her and color. Sometimes Magnus and Madzie would do magic together. Magnus would teach her, and Alec would only watch in awe. In France Catarina made a portal for her to come visit with Isabelle, and they both loved it there. Madzie loved being with them and Alec loved being with her. And Magnus couldn’t help but feel the same. It wasn’t just Alec who was saying goodbye and watching Madzie find a new home, it was Magnus, too.

They embrace the young girl, Magnus spinning her around a couple of times before setting her down. Alec watches with a big smile on his face. He can’t help but think that Magnus would be a great father one day. They both would though, wouldn’t they? They both took care of Madzie, helped her, and there are a few Downworlder children who have no home. A few Shadowhunter children as well. Maybe one day they could… Maybe one day they could have it all. It makes Alec feel a happiness form in his chest at the thought, but then a picture of Max, lifeless and dead fills his mind and his smile is gone.

“Alec, are you okay?” Madzie asks.

Magnus is looking at him worriedly, too. Alec quickly covers it up with a smile and crouches down to Madzie’s height. “Yes. I’m just excited for you. You like Alana and Laha, don’t you?”

Madzie nods her head. “Yes. They’re really nice and when I stayed with them they had so many coloring books, Alec.”

Alec laughs. Not being able to help himself he pulls her into another hug, and whispers, “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.” Madzie says when he pulls away. “But you and Magnus can visit, right?”

“Of course, we will, sweatpea.” Magnus reassures as Alec stands, his hand finding Magnus’s. “We’ll visit all of the time, whenever you wish.”

Madzie smiles as Lena walks into the main room, she’s smiling and a couple is behind her. It’s Alana and Laha. One a warlock and the other part Fae. They’ve been wanting to have children for a while now and when they met Madzie they knew she was the one. She was so sweet and kind. She fit with them so well, it’s like they were meant to be a family. Alana and Laha weren’t sure if Madzie would be their only, but at the moment she would and she was perfect. They both smile when they see her, one carrying a small suitcase.

“Hello, Madzie.” Laha says as they walk over, Madzie giving them a hug as well.

“Are you ready to go home?” Alana asks sweetly, her hand gently touching Madzie’s hair.

“Yeah.” Madzie says with a smile. “But I have to say goodbye first.”

“Of course.” Laha agrees, making eye contact with Alec. He somehow says with his eyes that they will take care of her. And Alec believes them, so does Magnus. So why is this so hard?

They both hug Madzie once again, but this time Alec is reminded of Max. He was around Madzie’s age. His hugs were always sincere but not tight. He would always be smiling since most of the time it was a hug after they hadn’t seen each other for so long. But there were other times like when Simon came over and he and Clary started watched Star Wars, so Izzy and Max joined too. Then somehow Alec and Jace got dragged into it. Alec didn’t care much for the movie but Max loved them so much. When they were watching the second last one he fell asleep on Alec’s shoulder, snoring softly and drooling a little. It reminded Alec so much of when he was a toddler, a baby. Now he was so grown up then. He was becoming a person. But not anymore.

“Goodbye, Madzie.” Alec says, the emotion strong in his voice as Madzie waves goodbye, her new parents walking out the door with her.

“Goodbye, sweetpea.” Magnus says, waving back.

The large oak doors shut, loudly. It jolts Alec as he is reminded of the doors to where the ceremony for Max was held were shut. The ceremony of the dead. All the white everywhere. Many people came, it was a Lightwood after all. They all wore white, it is customary. Alec remembers what he was wearing as he said Fairwell. A scratchy white dressy shirt, and white pants. His shoes white, even his underwear. He held onto his sister and his mother, they held onto each other. Jace couldn’t stay- He ran out, but Simon went after him. Simon is such a good person, Alec feels bad now the way he judged him before. How could any of them made it through some of the things they have without him? He was so nice to Max… Offering to show his Star Wars collection. They never did, because of the attacks, but… They were going to. He was-

“Love?” Magnus asks gently, his hand on Alec’s arm.

Alec blinks away the thoughts and memories, and looks to his boyfriend. “Can we go home? Please?”

Magnus nods his head and starts to make a portal. “Of course we can, darling.”

Once the portal is made Alec wastes no time going through, Magnus is the one who throws a quick goodbye over his soldier to Lena. When they walk through they’re in the apartment and Alec is pacing. His thoughts wild in his mind, a flare with a new found pain. A new found pain as he thinks of what he has to do. What hasn’t been done yet.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Magnus asks, watching, concerned.

Alec stops and turns to his boyfriend. “I have to say goodbye.”

“Well of course, Madzie has found a new home and-”

“No. Magnus…” Alec’s voice is strong and stubborn, making Magnus look up as he hears tears in his voice. “I have to say goodbye.”

Then he understands. Everything clicks into place, of course. It all makes sense. Magnus walks over and takes Alec’s hands into his own, squeezing. He tries to convey some strength, his love.

“You have to say goodbye.”


End file.
